candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 147
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 72 | previous = 146 | prevtype = Order | next = 148 | nexttype = Ingredient }} For the mobile players, see this level here. | score = 125,000 | moves = 50 }} This level used to be one of the most notorious levels in the game and was considered one of the hardest until the web version went through a massive nerf in the end of 2013. The level was reverted in January 2014, but was nerfed again the following month, this time on all versions. However, on May 2015, it was buffed but reverted to the nerfed version for mobile. Difficulty *The three-layered icing squares at the sides of the board are especially difficult to clear. *12-move bombs drop once every 5 moves. *The fact that the candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game should give you a minor boost in clearing the jellies if you are lucky. *The jellies are worth 104,000 points . Hence, an additional 21,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Make as many special candies as you can, especially colour bombs which you can clear particular jelly squares. *Try to bring a horizontally striped candy to the bottom row. Then activate it as soon as possible. Alternately, combine striped and wrapped candies to clear the bottom 3 rows. *Make wrapped candies and detonate them at the lower corners. *Let the candy bombs deal with themselves. Creating large cascades is very helpful in this level. *The priority of this level is getting rid of the icing and clearing all the jelly. Nothing is better than getting multiple vertical or horizontal striped candy to clear the bottom and straight icing. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours make it hard to create special candies. However, this is made less critical due to the candy bombs which are dispensed. *The jellies are worth 104,000 points. Hence, an additional 86,000 points for two stars and an additional 126,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The awkward shape of the board combined with icing make it harder to create special candies. *The three layer icings present mean that a good number of moves have to be spent to clear them. *There are plenty of jelly and icing that need to be cleared in 50 moves. This requires the creation and usage of special candies. Moreover, plenty of cascades may be required. All these will give plenty of points. *Candy bombs will drastically boost your score if a colour bomb + candy bomb combination is used. However, this combination is hard to create due to the board having six colours. Strategy *Destroy the three layer icings at the centre so that it will give you more space to create colour bombs. Trivia *This level used to top the hardest level in the game many times. **As of now, even though it is in its classic insanely hard version, its rank has dropped drastically, maybe due to mechanic changes. *The obsolete nerf was the biggest since level 65, with a massive difficulty change from "Insanely Hard" to "Easy". This is no longer the case. However, this doesn't hold true for the whole game since Dreamworld had an even bigger nerf in one of the levels. *This is one of the few levels in which candy bombs are not present at the start of the level. *The level design resembles the Chinese word "Shan(山)", meaning mountain. *This used to be one of those few levels where both the reality and the Dreamworld counterparts of the level are "insanely hard". The same goes for level 125 and level 323. *This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga TV advertisement. The other levels are level 50, level 33, level 97, level 70, level 290, level 361, level 181, level 350, and level 461. Most of these levels were rated hard or harder. *This level has an icon bug. Icon bug is the third version of this level. Critical Response When making a response, please sign with three tildes (~~~). And don't forget they're all about the past version, unless it mentions the current version. *Thanks for the nerf, it was not necessary for me, because I made the level before it without being nerfed. It's not so hard, but annoying. And can be made - also before the nerf. Thanks, King. ;-) *~*~*~*~*Eleanor *This level was one of the hellpits of the game for me. There is no telling just how many tries it took. When I did it, the bombs only had 10 moves instead of 15. It was nigh-on impossible. I had well over 200 tries. Only THREE of those finished with me running out of moves. Bombs would always get stuck at the top and run out of moves. When I shut my eyes all I saw was the bomb exploding aimation. This level made me want to quit. It was so rage inducing and BORING. It just seemed no matter how many special candies I got, I always failed in the end. There was one attempt I got colour bomb + striped twice and wrapped + striped three times. I still had no less than seven jellies to clear when a bomb exploded on me. Didn't matter - I had 2 moves left. So yeah, this level is absolutely awful. Nothing more to say. I will want a word with the person who made it though for putting me through all those hours of rage before finally beating it. Lefty7788 (talk) (before nerf) *While I moved on while I was blocked in the wiki, I was stuck on this level. When I was here, I gave it a try on my uncle's iPad and I found it hard. When I played it for my very first try, when I arrived on the level, I only had a few jellies left, making me so anticipating for the win. When I tried it on the web version, it was somewhat hard to me, and I depended on it for passing. Now, I passed this level on my mother's phone, with those meringues and with no boosters. Julianthewiki Talk Hi! When I have faced this level for the first time, I thought "OK. Everyone is thinking that this one is hard. Let's see if they are right... Bring it one!" *Wow I did a mistake. This level was dreadful. Stupid. Taunting. Annoying. Horrible. Terrible. Horrible AND Terrible: Just why?? Because... It wasn't hard at all. Yes, you've heard me. This level, infamous notorious 147, is NOT hard. You just need to be technical. Your technique of playing is what makes you win—Not in that only level, to be honest, EVERY single level requires that. So, If your technique was good enough, You could've win it, even MORE than one try! But only because of that, this levels retorts, causing your technique to be less good than normal. I have considerating these words, and man, It have been almost worked. Half of the tries -''' or even more- were almost successful. But anyways, I did not got the chance to winning. But then King have nerfed it—BIG nerf, if you ask me—and I did have win. At all, this is also a lesson for you guys- Always mind your technique and then build a strong strategy. Good luck! User:Tonverg11 (talk) '''(NOTE: Talking about previous version!) *This level was quite difficult to pass. I did not have that much trouble on it, but here is my story anyway. Just aim for meringue. Chip away as fast as you can, Try to get most of it cleared before you start worrying about the jellys. Wrapped candy + Wrapped candy is almost needed here. Its blast will cover most of the area of jelly. Leaveing huge aftermath. That is how i completed it on my first try. However, as you get later in the level, the bombs will start to fall. Focus on them. Like tonverg said, thiis level is all about technique and strategy. Another option is to reset the board until you get something good. Good luck & thanks for reading! { Espeon talk This was one of my top 3 hardest (so far), passing 165 but behind 70. I was on this level shorter than 70, and I finished with no boosters (70 made me have ajelly fish to win). I was on mobile, so no, I didn't get the nerf. It was HARD, SO HARD YOU GOING TO NEED A BOOSTER! Those are distracting! I mean, meringues, meringues, , it's too hard. I hate this level, and King must nerf it! Now! (For old version) Update: Now I found it a little easier, but it's more like normal. Good thing those is replacing the upsetting . Now i'm a little happier. Now I got the nerf also! But the is not much of a threat (but it could). No more threats. Thanks for the nerf, King! (For new version) My difficulty: OLD | NEW Good luck, or be stuck. / [[Message Wall:BF10|'Juicy talk page']]-[[User blog:BF10|'Tastier blog posts']]- *I'm at level 147. It was hard with and . So I think we need all boosters, Colour Bomb, Striped and Wrapped, and Jellyfish. You also need 5-10 Lollipop Hammers. (Old version) 147 is a hellish level. Must try your best in 147. Every 5 moves 1 will appear. Try mixing combinations. If reaches the 'dead zone' and timer reaches 0, then fail. Not very hard. Not easy. I vote it medium. (New version) Update: Yes! I finally completed 147 using Jelly Fish and Lollipop Hammers. No more threats of the . I have waited for 1 week and I got the boosters. The didn't explode in the game. It was played well done. That was easy. My difficulty: OLD | NEW I used my strategy. Good luck -- I remember that level, a lot of my friends were stuck, my best friend were stuck, a lot of famous people were stuck, then I arrived, and the next day, i completed it... I really thought it was harder than that... I guess i was lucky... I found it easier than level 125 !!! My difficulty: OLD | NEW Supermario3459 (talk) 20:54, May 9, 2014 (UTC) So.. Old version was terrible. Must say that this level cost me 177 lives and i was there for a month. Terrible, couldn't move. Insanely hard. And now? It isn't bad, must say now it is easy. EeveeLover1988 (talk) 17:44, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info #52 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 104,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 147 Reality icon.png|Level icon (previous) Category:Jelly levels Category:Gingerbread Glade levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with candies that do not start from rest Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Hexagon levels